whats the deal with
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: go ahead and ask whatever questions you want the contastants to answer! there is a 100% gaurntee that everyones questions will ge shown at some point! challenge winner posted!
1. Chapter 1

welcome to what the deal with....!

this is a story specially made up for you to ask the contestents anything you want too! or you could simply send a shot out. there is very few rules!

1: nothing with bad words or unsuitbal themes for the rating of T. and

offensive racist jokes. Other then that you are home free!

thanks and ask questions! i promise every ones questions will get shown!EVERYONES!!!!!!! unless its unsuitabal. thanks and sty tuned for the next chapter!also i will have a challenge alot of the times! who ever wins gets a prize every time! but there is not challenge this week since we will have to wait for questions! so review as fast as you can! see ya!!


	2. Chapter 2

all contestants are on the bleachers at the total drama action set. chris comes on the stage with his blue suit on.

Chris: hello and welcome to whats the deal with...? today we have some interesting questions for the contestants to answer! i just wish the cheap idiots backstage would stop horsing around and get me my decaf coffee! any who... this is how it works! i Chris McLean we ask the contestants the questions that YOU ask! and the best part is... they have to answer! muahahahaha! ( clears throat ) yes well.. lets begin shall we? chef!

chef walks onto stage in a pink frilly dress and two letters in his hand. he has on red frilly high heels and a crown on. " they got my clothes all mixed up !" he yelled

" to bad!" Chris yelled laughing hard. he takes the first letter and opens it up to read.

Chris: okay the first question is from vampirelovers345 and it is for Owen! okay Owen vamp wants to know what food you like the most! hard one eh?

Owen: ill say! umm.... hehehe...i do like bean! beans beans good for your heart the more you eat the more you fart! ( Owen farts) haha sorry about that everyone. anyway heh heh.. i guess if i had to pick my favorite food would have to be...beans,cheese,sprinkles,cream cheese,and custard on a sesame seed bun. heh heh my mom likes to eat it for snacks and she all ways makes more like two of them for me too! oh! with a side of gravy! yeah..

Izzy:izzy like that too!

Owen: really??

Izzy:yes,Izzy like to cook, Izzy is good at this one time i tried to cook but it all burned up and my crazy uncle tried to run through it but then his eyebrows got burned off! ha ha good times yeah...

Chris; right uh.....

Chef: cant we just go on with this stupid so called show!?

Chris:when i feel like it...(10 second later) now i feel like it.

chef rolls his eyes at Chris.

Chris: now for our next question! this question is to Izzy and is also form vampirelovers345 and its for izzy!

Izzy: YES!

Chris: right uh..well uh...what was i going to do again?

Chef: ask her the darn question fool!

Chris: i resent that and oh yeah, OK! right, the question is...( takes envelope from chef and opens it up) ohhhhh!!!! good question! Izzy,what did you do to get on the RCMP's most wanted list?

Izzy:(gasps) i wasn't expecting that one Chris! hahahaha ill tell ya. but anyway. well i guess i should tell you. but i wont! muahahaha no I'm just kidding actually i got on the list for a couple things. the first one was arson and so was the next and the next. but anyway.. i set fire to a helicopter making the whole helicopter blow up with people inside but they jumped out in time! and then another time i set fire to the whole the final time i set fire to the power plant....wow did that turn out ugly.

Chris:(he is visibly sweating and then he pulls on his collar) wow uh OK were going to try to forget that and uh chef keep a watch please.

Chef: hahaha.... ( his eyebrowns go down and looks really determind to kill....)

Chris: (gulps) OK then.. the next question is from...( takes another envelope from chef and opens it up.) dazzling in front of you. and its for all the couples! all the couples, what do you like about your boyfriend or girlfriend? Izzy and Owen you first

Owen: i like that izzy is crazy and likes the same kind of food that i do.

Izzy: thanks Owen!! ( cuddles and then bites his arm) mmmmm...... Owen....... oh uh awkward hahahahahahaha anyway i like that owen is big and cuddly! and chewy....mmmmmm.....

Chris: OK then...next couple should be Duncan and Courtney.

Courtney: well... i dont know if there is anything like about that Neanderthal...i guess i do like his bad boy attitude....( she stares dreamily at him for a second and then shakes her head) but i still think hes a pig.

Duncan: i love your pet names princess. but what i like the most is how much you dig me.

Courtney: i do not "dig" you ( she said making quotation marks in the air)

Duncan: yeah right!

Courtney: you.. you....

Duncan: pig? Neanderthal? i all ready know them all sweet heart

Courtney ( kisses duncan )

Chris: i love this show! i love my pay check even more though!!!!! ( he glares at camera) any way the next couple is geoff and bridgette.

Geoff:i love bridgettes rockin attitude

Bridgette: that is so sweet Geoff!! well i like your party attitude and i like watching you on your skateboard....

again they start making out

Chris: blah! to much mush now!! ( he rolls his eyes) Lindsay and Tyler?

Lindsay:i like Tyler's cute outfit..

Tyler:i like her blonde hair... ( they make out too.)

Chris: enough tonsil hockey!! now..i guess we should do leshawna and harold..

Leshawna: uh were not a couple..

Chris: OK then

( harold looks at the ground.)

Chris: OK then onto the next question. this one is from TheVampire'sGirl, and its for duncan!

Duncan:uh..no

Chris: not even for a million bucks??

Duncan sighs

Duncan: fine

Chris: that's what i thought!

Duncan: whatever

Chris: now it says.. Duncan were you heartbroken when Courtney left?

every ones eyes were on him hard! especially Courtney.)

Duncan: well uh...do i have to answer truthfully?

Chris: yes

Duncan: (sighs) OK...yes... when she left i..i just wanted to crawl under a rock and die...

Courtney: really?

Duncan: yeah...but im not soft!

Courtney: of course your not.

Chris:the next is for Duncan again and were you devastated when gwen left on total drama action?

Duncan: oh my.. how many of these things do i have to answer?

Chris: as many as they ask!

Duncan: man.. well i wasn't completely upset.. i mean she is a really good friend, but i knew we would see each other again. so i guess i was pretty upset..

Chris:hahaha another for Duncan!!!! muahahahaha anyway she wants to know why you fainted in oceans 8 or 9 epsiode.

Duncan: excuse me?

Chris: the bank heist episode.

Duncan: oh. oh...man..... i thought people forgot about that!! well i geuss...

Chris: you cant say it was from shock!

Duncan: i know that! i mean i didn't know that but i wasn't going to say that dude! anyway.. i guess i just passed out because..because....well i geuss when i saw her it was amazing and i loved her and i guess... is there any way to say this without sounding corny and like a soft guy?

Chris: dont see a way dude.

Duncan: fine..( he takes a deep breath) i love Courtney and when i saw her beautiful face and everything i was scared that she might of found a new dude all ready and wouldn't want to be with me Any more and i just freaked out and fell out....

Chris: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

Courtney: i think its sweet! and even a bad boy has a soft side!!

Duncan: (sighs) i dont even know if i want to do this for a million bucks anymore.

Chris:ha ha! ( wipes a tear away) that's funny stuff!!! well your in luck Duncan since this next question goes to Gwen! OK Gwen. why do you think heather hates you?

Gwen:well i... i guess i never really found out a real reason why but i think it has to have something to do with her knowing im a good person and that's shes not.

Heather: that is so not true!

Gwen: yeah it is!

Chris:she also says that heather is a horrible,rotten,snotty, witch. and she also wants me to add that she thinks Justin is not hot at all.

Justin: WHAT!!!!!!????????? ( he cries and runs!)

Chris: she also says your down right ugly dude! ( Chris was yelling to Justin as he ran) but anyway that's all we have for today! meet us next time on whats the deal with....! See ya!

did you like it? did i make someone way out of charcter?? tell me and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: and here we are at another dramatic episode of whats the deal with...!

Chef: they finally got my costume right.

Chris: whatever!! anyway. before we start the questions totaldramaislandserieslover wanted to send a shot out to bridgette saying that you were awesome and the prettiest girl on the show. and also said for geoff not to get jelous because she is a girl just metioning how pretty she was... blah! i dont care about this! lets just start the questions.

Bridgette: thanks! thats really nice of you.

Chris: i said were starting the QUESTONS! now... the first question is from mentosgoboom and its for cody. ( chris takes the envelope from chef who is wearing a black suit with a purple tie.) nice threads chef by the way, much better then the princess costume! ahaha. anyway the question is, how did it feel to get mauled on by a bear? shesh. i can only imagine.

Cody: well after the agonizing pain, i would have to say numb! heh heh. when it just rips through you feel like your going to die but then afterwards your laying there wondering where your limbs are! its so numb! heh heh. in other words just try to stay clear of them!! i still have a scar on my arm from the bear! ( lifts sleve and shows a long pink scar down his arm.) and that one hurt the least!

Chris: wow dude...that looks... painful. i almost feel bad for you. _all most. _but not quite!

Chef: something wrong with your head bro.

Chris:(frowns at chef) your one to talk! you were just wearing a fairy costume yesterday!

Chef: what did you say pretty boy!?

Chris: nothing! lets move on shall we?

Chef: ( grunts and air comes out of nose)

Chris: heh..heh.. this next question is for lindsay from the same person,mentosgoboom. the question is...why did you think heather was nice? good question there!

Lindsay: well...umm... i guess i thought that she was nice at first because she was trying to help me and all but then after a while i could see what kind of person she really was, all the challenges i could tell something was fishy and it wasnt just heathers perfume!

Heather:hey!

Lindsay: its true! she smells like Fish! but anyway i saw what she really was,a back stabbing, two faced , ugly, smelly, loser!

Heather: are you sure your not describing yourself?

Lindsay: no im pretty sure im describing you since your the one who is ugly, but i guess i could add stupid to the list of things you are since you dont even get it when im trying to tell you off, stupid!

Leshawna: ohhhh!!!! good job girl!

( they high five)

Chris: im loving this!! ( chef is holding chris upside down by his feet) not the feet hanging, i mean the drama!

Chef: dont make me mad again pretty boy! ( he sets him down)

Chris: (wipes away invisible dust) well anyway... this next question is from TheVampire'sGirl! her first question is for izzy! she asks, izzy, what is cat fish plus Zoo monkeys equal? what in the world is that supposed to mean?

Izzy: i know! i know! call on me! ( she raises her hand pretending to be in school)

Gwen: uh.. izzy it is _your_ question you know.

Izzy: oh yeah!! ok ok so cat fish plus zoo monkeys equals chicken pot pie! ypu yup thats right cause i learned it from my uncle. no not the one i was talking about last time with the burned off eyebrows, its the one who dances in clogs all the time. he has this magic umbrella too. he dances with the magic umbrella and with his clogs on all the time on his front porch! last year my mom wouldnt even let him over at the house!

Chris: right...chef your still keeping an eye on her right?

Chef: you betcha.... ( does the i got my eyes on you signal with his hands)

Izzy: ( hisses) _hisssss _

Chris: ( raises his eyebrows) right... ok the next question is still from TheVampire'sGirl, for duncan. ahahhahahahahah i love this chick!

Duncan: grrrr....

Chris: getting mad at Vamp?

Duncan: no im not mad at her, im mad at you.

Chris: (gulps) right uh.. the question is were you ever scared Courtney would reject you for someone else?

Duncan: ( rubs back of his neck) well yeah...i mean i all ways thought she would go for someone a little smarter or nicer then me.. i was allways scared she would reject me. to tell you the truth i thoguht that she might have liked DJ...

Courtney: DJ? really?

Duncan: yeah..

Courtney:well...no matter how much i disagree with this saying, it does apply alot...

Duncan: what saying would that be?( puts a smirk on his face)

Courtney:.. opposites attract..

Duncan: i have all ways believed it... ( they kiss again )

Duncan:Thank you vamp!!

Chris: oh and one more duncan! it says if you could would you s- uh never mind...

Gwen: you have to read it, its the rules!

Chris: yeah but... fine it says if you could, would you strangle Chris because he put you back on Wawanakwa?

Duncan: YES and i think i will right now..

( duncan gets up and makes his way to the stage)

Chris: heh heh... chef....

Chef: stand back deleinquient

Duncan pffft ( rolls eyes)

Chef:(raises him in the air )

Duncan:( kicks him where the sun dont shine)

Chris: uh oh...

Duncan: ( punches chris right in the face)

Chris: owwwww!!!!

Duncan: thank you vamp!

Chris: man.. you really are strong! crap! anyway... the next question is for justin. and the question is why are you so girly?

Justin: well excuse me if i feel like its my duty to stay clean and beautiful so maybe one day i can become a model! if you have a face this hot, you have to maintain it you know.

Chris: and that also may be why she called you narrcist, and told you to get a life.

Justin:( whimpers) shut up all of you! ( runs away crying)

Chris: he really is girly...any way the next question still from vamp is for lindsay. the question is what is your favorite color?

Lindsay: well i geuss...hmmm... oh its so hard!!

Chris: well you cant say pink

Lindsay: pink isnt even my favorite color! its just so... i dont know.... any way... my favorite color is, blue.

Eziekel: blue? but thats a man color!

Lindsay: but its also very pretty! like baby blue is really pretty! just like my hat thing!

Gwen: its a bandanna.

Lindsay: oh yeah.. any way i like baby blue the most.. i only like pink for my lips..and my nails... but my wardrobe is totally diffrent!

Chris: oh my... not enough drama!!! any way the last question goes to...me! finally some one realized how more awesome i am then these contenstants! and the question is..oh.. uh... thats all for tonight!

Gwen:chris.....

Chris: fine.... the question is why do you torture these guys? and its my job and plus its alot of fun!! hahahahaha. anyway, it also asks why i care so much about my hair. because my hair is awesome and i need to keep it awesome for any ladies who ight be into the chris miester... ( everyone rolls eyes at chris and own farts) dude! any way she also called me a narcisists... whatever! see you next time on what the deal with...?

review and also the challenge for this week is....... most random question for any contestant you want! the challenge is to see who can ask the most random question, and it can be for whatever camper you want! the prize? a special apperance in my story! thats right you get to go on the show and sit with the campers!! you also get interferre how ever you want! break up couples,tell however you want off, or just chill and be mellow. as soon as i aunnonce the winner i will put it into the summary and then i want you to message me what you are going to do on your special apperance! so intill next time i see you ado...


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: and here we are at another dramatic episode of whats the deal with...!

WeirdsBestFriend: hold up chris

Chris: what the..

WeirdsBestFriend: just hold on! i want to give a shot out to Thevampire'sGirl. i do NOT find you annoying at all!! you are awesome! thanks so much for reviewing!! and i would love if you try to win the challenge ( listed in chapter 3 ) thanks alot! your questions are hard to think up for an answer and are challenging but i like it alot! thank you thank you thank you!!!!

Chris: well that was weird... now stop hogging my light!

WeirdsBestFriend:well i gotta go or chris is going to have a heart attack bye! chef. ( chef throws a smoke bomb and when it clears im gone )

Chris: that never works on me!! any way. today we have even more questions! so campers come on and wake up!

( the campers groan )

Chris: no complaining! and no whinning either!

Duncan: shut up, or ill punch you again!

Chris: uhhh... lets move on shall we? the first question today is from TheVampie'sGirl and its for...Gwen!

Gwen: great... just tell me what the question is so i can get this over with!

Chris: Fine, ruin the dramatic moment! the question is did you like anyone here before Trent?

Gwen: well..

Trent: you did?

Gwen: well... i geuss i did have a thing for D.J, i mean hes so sweet and caring! how could you not have a little crush on him at first? but now i dont have crush on him, and im being honest ok!

Trent: wow... D.J? heh heh thats kinda funny.

Gwen: ( smiles)

Chris: anyway!!!! i found that actually weird!!! whatever!!!

Courtney: what is wrong with you today? yyou seem kinda jittery

Chris: twelve coffee's can do that to ya!!!

Courtney: twelve??!

Geoff: all right chris!

Chris: anyways lets move on! the next question is from TheVampire"sGirl and its tooooo...... bridgette. the question asks why do you make out with geoff so much? i agree! why do you? i mean you have to have air at some point dont you?

Bridgette: ok so maybe i just like the chap stick he wearing

Geoff: and i like the flavored lip gloss.....

Bridgette: and he uses breath spray that tastes really good..

Chris: ok eww!! you just make out so you can eat each others lip gloss and chap stick?

Bridgette: were in love too!!

Geoff: yeah!

( start making out )

Chris: digusting dudes....any way the next question is from TheVampire'sGirl again and it tooooo.......duncan!!

Duncan: are you kidding me chris?

Chris: please dont hurt me again! that really messed up my hair!

Duncan: you _really are_a narcissit...

Chris: shut it! and the question is... are you afraid of the dark?

( duncans eyebrows go down like he mad and everyone stares at him waiting for an answer )

Duncan:why would you want to know?

Chris: shes the one who asked it!

Duncan:......._yes....( he whispers it really soft )_

Chris: what did you say? hahahaha

Duncan: a little ok??!!

Chris: why are you?

Duncan: did she ask all that!?

Chris:yessss..........

Duncan: really??

Chris: yeahhhhh..........

Duncan: fine..

Chris: story! Story! story!

Duncan: ( rolls eyes) when i was 10 my two older brothers dared me to go into the music store when it closed and get a standee from the back room for proof. But when i went into the back room i did'nt realize that when the door shut it closed and locked automatically. and i couldnt find the lights and ust to top it off.. there was celiene dion standees in there and when you walked by them there eyes would glow red and sing. i was trapped in there the whole night. and thats why im scared of celien dion music store standees,and the dark...

Chris: wow... that actually sounds a little scary..

Duncan: ry being ten and going through that!!

Chris:scary...

Duncan: very

Chris: well onto the next question! this question is from TheVampire'sGirl and it is forrr..... D.J!!

D.J:cool!

Chris: the question is... whats in your mama's spice?

( everyone leans in )

D.J: ( fold arms and smirks ) im not aloud to tell you that!

D.J's mama: ( comes around in car ) just tell them baby!

D.J: fine. its deodrant.

Chris: WHAT!?

D.J: yup, thats why its so sweet. it also has peprika,tyme,and garlic.

Chris: thats just plain gross dude.

D.J: ( shrugs )

Harold: ( puking in the grass to the side )

Chris: clean up on aisle 1!

Chef: im on it....

Chris: good man! now the next question and final question of the day is for izzy from TheVampie'sGirl and the question is, What is your favorite color?

Izzy: ohhhhh!!!!! thats so easy! its tan!

Owen: tan??? i thought you would say green.

Izzy: nope its tan.

Chris: why?

Izzy: its the color of pancakes and donuts!

Owen: oohhh!! me like tan then too!!

Izzy: muahahahahahahahahaha

Chris: yeah uh...next question! this question is from mentosgoboom to izzy! the question is.. oh my.. yeah this i kinda disturbing dudes... its izzy do you wanna make out with me in the woods when theres a physco killer? uh... izzy?

Izzy: i would if you were owen! heh heh wouldnt that be weird if you could turn into owen? what if everyone could turn into owen!!?? if everyone _can_turn into owen!! oh! oh! im gonna try using my mind powers! ( groans )

Chris: right you do that.... any way were going to end this before something crazy happens and i really need another coffee!!!!! chef!

Chef: no more coffee for you pretty boy, your going to go crazy and start bouncing off the walls again!

Chris: please! please please please?????

Chef: no!!!

Chris: ( tries to tackle chef )

tv goes to static as duncan gets into the wrestling on the floor)

Duncan: take one for the team chris! ( punches him repeatdly )

try to win the contest people! ( listed in chapter 3 at bottom!) oh and TheVampire'sGirl i wanted to say thanks so much again! keep reviewing! everyone should read her stories!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chris: welcome back to what the deal with....! and im offically off coffee thanks to chef!

Chef: no more coffee for you!

Chris; yeah i get that.

WeirdsBestFriend; get on with it! and btw TheVampire'sGirl after i posted to read your stories i looked at your profile so that i could read them and i saw. but thanks for favoriting my stories! heh heh....

Chris: get out of here!

WeirdsBestFriend: ( poofs out with a smoke bomb )

Chris: ( rolls eyes ) any who! the first question is from DoktorK and it goes tooooo.......Harold! hahahaha somebody asked Ezekiel a question before they asked Harold one!! hahahahah

Harold: shut up gosh!

Chris: any way heh heh the question is.. in basic straining you eliminated not duncan or geoff?

Harold:well, if i were to eliminate duncan courtney would have suffered and even though i do dislike courtney my main goal was to make duncan suffer...i wanted him to have to do each grueling challenge but this time without the love of his life, courtney! i thought it through very good. i thought about voting off bridgette so geoff could suffer but the main torturer was duncan, i even thought about forging the votes so it was equal between courtney and bridgette so maybe both of them would get voted off, but if it didint work then i dont know if i would have the guts to do it again, so what would you do?

Chris: right...creepy, but smart, really smart.

Chef: boys got some sort of brain...

Chris: good to know...i geuss, well anyway! the next question is still from Dok and its toooo.... izzy! the question is.. are you related to posion ivy from batman?

Izzy: hahahahaha!! yeah i thought that too intill i looked up my family tree, turns out that im related to allot of these people from scotland! heh heh but anyway, i wish i was related to posion ivy cause that would be so cool and then-

Chris: ok before things start to get weird, im going to cut you off!

Chef: yup

Chris: thank you chef.

Chef: for what?

Chris: getting me off the coffee...

Chef: we went over that all ready in the begginning...wait a second! do you have a coffee or something boy?

Chris: no.....

Chef: chris...

Chris:( sighs ) gives him a coffee from underneath his shirt.)

Chef: how did you-

Chris: know idea i just can..anyway lets move onto the next question! still from Dok and it goes toooooo..... DJ!

DJ: cool..

Chris: okay the question is.. which girl do you have a crush on? haha!

D.J: but isnt that a little..private?

Chris: its reality T.V dude nothing is private..

D.J: right... okay fine... i geuss i do like katie a little....

Kaie: oh my gosh!

Sadie: eeeee!!!!

Katie:eeeee!!!!

D.J: umm.... i geuss i just kinda like her when shes not ee!!ing and not around sadie...

Katie: oh...

Sadie: yeah! ohhh...

Chris: that was not... expected! well anyway the next question goes tooo... katie and sadie...oh my.. hahahahahahaha!!!! the question is Dok by the way and the question is...hahahaha!!! do you to like being togeter because your,...uh homosexual?

Katie: oh my gosh that is _so_ mean!!

Sadie: totally mean!!

Sadie and Katie together in unsion: the answer is no!!

Chris: wow people... hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Chef: are you done now?

Chris: yeah.... ahaha... okay, okay.. im good. now the next question is Dok and its for Eva the question is...are you really a girl or just some guy who used steroids and now pretends to.. ahahahaha.... be a girl!?

Eva: why you little.... I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO IM GOING TO HURT YOU!!!!!! RAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

chris: you okay now?

Eva: mostly.. the answer is no _weirdo_!

Chris: yeah.... okay anyway, the next question is from TheVampire'sGirl and her question is for Gwen and the question is...whats you favorite song?

Gwen: oh wow, well umm... i like a ton of songs but i geuss my favorite is Dont Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult, its just a great song. check it out!

Chris: right...i heard that song.

Gwen: you liked it?

Chris: no it sucked dudette!

WeirdsBestFriend: you suck chris! that song kicks butt, it awesome! ( dissappears in smoke )

Chris: ( rolls eyes) whatever! anyway onto the next question people! the next question is still from vamp and its too harold!

Harold: yes!

Chris: the question is...what is you favorite soda?

Harold: oh... im not aloud to have soda really to much.. but i geuss i would have to pick Mountain Dew if i was aloud to have it... i had Mountian Dew once and i loved it...

Duncan: what a dork!

Harold: shut up duncan!

Duncan: what did you say to me nerd!?

Harold: i said that your mohawk looks good today...

Duncan: its a fohawk!

Harold: whatever.

Duncan: what!?

Harold: i said sorry!

Chris: ok now before i get beat up some how were going on to the next question. the next question is for izzy. oh great here we go.. and its still from vamp. the question is.... have you ever thought of inventing a giant meatball cannon/cheese launcher/spagetti slinger?

Izzy: oh my gosh! no i actually thought of inventing a cannon/donut launcher/custard maker, but the custard maker in the cannon kept blowing up and even though me and my dad liked it my mom didnt so i think ill try that!

Chris: oh great! yeah who else wants to give her even more ideas!?

Chef: well...

Chris: no.

Chef: fine.

Chris: the next question is from vamp and its for.. wait did we have a mix up? ( camera man shakes head no ) ok... its goes to chef...

Chef: huh? im not answering no darn questions!

Chris: yes you are if you want a pay check.

Chef: speaking of my pay check...

Chris: THE QUESTON IS!

Chef: humph.

Chris what is the one dish you think you can cook to perfection?

Chef: oh.... well i think i like this girl.

Chris: of course you do..

Chef: shut up boy im trying to answer the question! now i think that i make the best kimchi around... if you dont know what kimchi is go ahead and look it up! i assure you if you dont know what it is you will be wanting some from me... ( gives TheVampire'sGirl so kimchi ) look it up before you eat it!

Chris: right uh.. ( barfs on side lines in bushes ) ok, ok, im better now.

Chef: next question boy!

Chris: right. the next question is for duncan from vamp!

Duncan: ( sighs ) fine...

Chris: thats the spirit! now the question is...gow many times have you gone to juvie?

Duncan: i olost count after 124.

Chris: seriously?

Duncan: well.... do i have to say why?

Chris: according to the author no....

Duncan: well.. fine then i have went ( looks up in the sky in thought and you can see his mouth moving to the numbers of counting. ) umm...

**all the sudden duncan parole officer comes around in a car and gets out.**

duncan: great..

( parole officer give duncan his record file )

Duncan: apparently 9 times.

Chris: dude?

Duncan: yeah?

Chris: what is wrong with you?

Duncan: ( shrugs )

Chris: okay then well on to the next question! this one is from twilight cat 64 and it goes to Ezekiel! the question is...why the toque?

Ezekiel: well my grandma made it for me and it attract all the ladies!

Geoff: oh yeah totally dude...

Ezekiel: i know...

Chris: that just.. to the next still from twilight and still for ezekiel the next one is...do you have a crush on a camper?

Ezekiel: well i rember that duncan crushed me once.

Chris: no dude the dude means like do you love someone?

Ezekiel: oh! well i geuss i kinda like Eva..

Eva: really? but why homeshooled?

Ezekiel: your the first girl to act like a man. you just surprise me and your really pretty too...

Eva: ( blushes a little )

Chris: wow..that was totally unexpected there! the next still from twilight and for ezekiel

Ezekiel: the people are lovin the Z dog tonight!

Chris: right.. uh the question is, is it true you have a hahaha! a thrid foot!?

Ezekiel: oh yeah! its under my hat eh? ( he lifts up hat and theres a third foot coming out of his head! chris goes and barfs again the bushes and chef rolls eyes as he goes and cleans it up. )

Chris: thats sick man!

Duncan: no wonder hes so dumb! theres a foot growing out of his brain!

Chris: and the weird level goes up another notch! anyway the next question still from twilight to ezekiel is boxers or breifs?

Ezekiel: uhh.. breifs.

Chris: ahahahahahahahah!!! ( the whole set is laughing hysterically )

Chris: this guys a goon! anyway the next question is from twilight and it goes toooooo..... noah!

Noah: woop dee do! ( rolls eyes )

Chris: right uh.. the question is what in the world are reading all the time?

Noah: do i have to answer that?

Chris: yes, yes you do.

Noah: uhhggg. fine. im reading niche. if you dont know who he is look it up on wikipedia they sure got all the answers! theres no reason for smart people here on earth anymore with this bunch of-

Chris: thanks noah! the next question goes to you again noah from twilight and uhhh the question is... wow umm... ( chris whispers it in his ear. )

Noah: no you freak!!

Chris: right uh the last question is from twilight to noah and the question is, Would you rather go out with Billy Mays, Michael Jackson, the pillsbury dough boy, Amy Winehouse, or Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob?

Noah: i would rather go out with myself.. but i geuss i have to answer to one of those idiotic people listed or rather people, a cartoon charcter and a commercial promo idiot. the answer is simply sandy from spongebob i geuss...

Chris: what?!

Noah: would you want to go out with a guy or a singer who looks like a man?!

Chris: i geuss i would have picked the same dude..

Noah: exactly!

Chris: anyway the next is from twilight and is for, justin the question is....Do you have a pet?

Justin: eeww no! there fur and stuff just gets all over you! and i could never do with something as hideous as a scaly lizard thing!

WeirdBestFriend: scaly things are awesome!( leaves in poof again )

Justin: go awa- never mind.

Chris: right uhh.. the next question is for again just from twilight and the question is, What is your favorite TV show?

Justin: americas next top model, i like to pretend that they can hear me critcize them.

Chris: wow dude. thats a chicks show.

Justin: not when you look this good.

Chris: uh yeah ok the next question is, from twilight and its for cody.

Cody: oh yeah!

Chris: the question is.. uhh.. meow?

Cody: ex-squeeze me?

Chris: yeah i dont get it.

Cody: uhh yeah i have two pet cats and i do like cat fights...

Chris: uhmmm.. right uhh again twilight again cody and the question is Do you have a favorite(lucky) thing?

Cody: the only lucky thing the C man needs is his awesome looks and good charm for the ladies...

Chris: yeah... right ok this one is for heather from twilight and the question is..

Heather: about time someone recognizes my greatness..

Chris: you just ruined the moment.

Heather: whatever.

Chris: the question is...How's your hair? hahahahahaha!!

Heather: ( gasps )its doing fine thank you very much!

Chris: for heather from twilight, thwe question is have you ever sold your soul? hahahahahahahahahaha!!!! im loving this guy!

Heather: no! your a freak you know that?

Chris: again for heather from twilight

Heather: no more!

( the whole crew is in hysterics.)

Heather: arrrrghh!!

Chris : as i was saying the question is,Did you ever get your soul back? bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Heather: i told you i never sold my soul freak!

Chris: same person for heather and the ahahahhahahaha question is, Boxers or briefs? HAHAHAHA!!!!!

heather: you little! you know the answer! im girl freakiod!!

Chris: ( wipes a tear away ) that was good.... okay moving on.

Chef: next question! ( crew stops laughing.)

Chris: thank you chef.

Chef: welcome.

Chris: now, the question is from edwardcullenrocksmysox and the question for..NOAH! the question is, Why do we drive on the park way and park on the drive way?

Noah: well uh umm...

Chris: you stumped noah!! good job!

Noah: ill think of the answer!

Chris: yeah right okay!! hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Noah: i will im telling you!

Chris: right right sure sure. okay the next question still from edward is for owen.

Owen: woohoo!!

Chris: the question is, why the hell is the sky blue?

Owen: well when the world was made the sky decided it wanted to look like the delcious insides of a blue berry pie!

Chris: hahahahaha!! this is halarious! good job with the randoms edawrd! the next question is for trent

Trent: cool...

Chris: why did the chicken cross the road?

Trent: what?

Chris: thats the question! you have to answer it dude!

Trent: ( raises eyebrow and scratches head.) well i all ways heard it was to get to the other side...

Chris: yeah me too... ahahahahahahahha! i dont know i think edard is seriously being funny right now though!! ok next question is for duncan! the question is.. what you favorite color?

Duncan: oh uh.. i do like green and black but othr then that i geuss i kinda like umm, dark blue and midnight blue..

Courtney: why do you like all the goth and rock colors?

Duncan: why do you all ways nit pick at me?

Courtney: why must you get in trouble all the time?

Duncan: why dont you?

COurtney: maybe im just trying to get a good education and a future for myslelf.

Duncan: maybe im just trying to have fun.

Chris: all right you two... the next question is for Gwen. the question is if Heather apologized for everything (and ment it) would you forgive her? ( chris rolls eyes )

Gwen: well i geuss i would tell her i wouldnt hold a grudge but i would not forgive her right away. she would have to earn my trust by never being how she used to be and then maybe i would forgive her and things could be ok andnormal and mutural. but its not like i would forgive her in a heartbeat.

Chris: yeah i get that too i geuss.... anyway! were all done for today see us next time on what the deal with....? and the next chapter is going to have the winner of the challenge! so good luck to all of you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chris: today i will be announcing the winner of the random challenge and WeirdsBestFriend will be posting the rules of the new challenge!

Chef: thats right fools!

Chris: well onto the questions! the first question goes to chef from dazziling in front of you. the question is. i was reading a book about a boat were you in it?

Chef: no i want on a boat in the army i was on the hot ground in the middle of the jungle!

Chirs: WHAT WAR WERE YOU IN!!??

Chef: thats classified information boy!

Chris: arhgggg!!! any way the next question goes tooo... me! and the question is How old are you? darn it. do i have to answer this?

Chef: yes!

( whole crew leans in )

Chris: fine! im 19.

whole place: WHAT!!??

Chris: im turning 20 next month!!

Chef: wow unexpected....

Courtney: you dont even look 19!

Chris: those make-up artists can do wonders!

Chef: dang.. no wonder your so childish!

Chris: any way off of that topic! the next question from dazzling is too izzy and he/she wanted to give a shot out to bridgette saying you two are cute together and geoff is a meanie in tda though but any way the question for izzy is... do you like penguins?

Izzy: penguins? oh yeah there really cute and they taste really good!

( everyone goes quiet and looks at her. )

Izzy: what? they taste awesome! especially if you boil them, they taste like super good then but getting the heart out is like all most impossible..

Chris: opk we get it! jeeze! any way its time for me to anounce the winner! the winner is..............................................................................................................................................................................

...............................................................................

Gwen: enough all ready!

Chris ( is asleep ) huh oh yeah sorry the winnner is... EdwardCullenRocksmysox! thats right you won! good job on the questions being so random!! so remeber that you prize is to get to come on my show personally!! tell me what you would like to do on my show in a review and thanks for all the great reviews, if you didnt win thats 100% ok cause the new challenge for the week is.....Most personal question! the rule's to win are that the question must be as personal as possible ( nothing related to adult theory's please if it does include that type of nastyness you will not get picked and i will never answer your questions again. ) and it can be to whatever charcter you want. good luck on the next challenge and hoorays for EdwardCullenRocksMySox!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chris: AAAALLLLLRRRRIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTTT!!!!!! Let's get this MATCH started!!!!!

Chef: uh..pretty boy..we ain't hosting the wrestling match anymore..

Chris: oh yeah forgot.. Yeah well... Everyone out there you are probally wondering why it took SO long to to do the show..well me and K.O chef here went to the wrestling match and I hosted while K.O Chef competed.

Chef: I WON!

Duncan: scary.. ( sarcastic )

Chef: what did you say there juvie!?

Duncan: NOTHING!! JEEZ....

Chef: betta' be nothin'

Chris: anywho.. we have questions to answer!

Chef: Exactly!

Chris: OK! Now this question is from.. Doktork and is to Noah, the question is.. well umm this isa confusing uhm, the question is can you answer this question? bannana..

Noah: what? Thats not even a question thats just a piece of fuit!

Chris: Noah, answer the question!

Noah: Thats not a question therefore there is no answer. ( smirks )

Chris: Wrong! ( laughs )

Noah: _what?!_

Chris: The answer is Richard Nixon.

Noah: That's just stupid..

Chris: NEXT question!! This one is from Doktork and is for Courtney the question is..whats it like to be hated more than heather? hahahahah!!!

Courtney: WHAT!? I am not!

Chris: you have to answer!! ( says this in a mocking sing-song voice like nananananana )

Courtney:( sighs ) IF i were to be hated more then Heather, i would most likely be devastated.

Heather: OH shut up!

Courtney: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!

Duncan: Cat fight..

Courtney and Heather in unsion: SHUT UP PIG!

Duncan:( smirks )

Chris: hahahaha!! Drama! I love my job! Anyway..Next question is from Doktork and is for...CHEF??

Chef: HA! Fools!

Chris: right anyway the question is.. Is it true you have a thing for.. HAAHAHAHHA mama?! HAHAHAHA

Chef: Chris! I said not to tell anyone about that!!

Chris: Sorry it was to funny i had to tell some one!

D.J: Wait, you like my mama?

Chef:..

D.J: i cannot believe this!!

mama drives by in a car.

MaMa: sorry baby..I was gonna tell ya but...

D.J: wait you don't have a thing for her..YOUR DATING!!!!!!!????????

Chris: THIS IS TOO MUCH!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!

Chef: Just move on..

D.J: WHY!!???

mom leaves.

Chris: right.. on to the next question.. This one is from Doktork again and it's for..WAIT!!! ha! it's for me!! And the question is.. WAIT!! IM NOT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION!!!!

Lindsay: But i thought you said that you really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really have tooo!!

Chris: yeah but..

Chef: you have to pretty boy hahahaha!!

Chris: fine..the quesation is.. Why don't you wear underwear..

Duncan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! you don't wear drawers man?

Geoff: Aww thats sick dude!

Chris: But i .....!! Chef!! you were supposed to keep that a secret!

Chef: _Sorry it was to funny i had to tell some one.. (_says in mocking tone )

Chris: awww..... anyway next question...

Beth: Is that even sanitary?

Chris: I SAID next question, this one is from doktork.. and its for !!

Duncan:.................humph........

Chris: The question is... What are you going to do when Lindsay and Beth beat you in haha TDA?? HAHAHAHA!!

Duncan: I'll steal the money from under their noses..

Chris: ...........

Duncan: that shut ya' up didn't it!?

Chris: I didn't get the reaction i wanted......anyway...the next question is from doktork and is for trent.. HAHAHA!! the question is HAHAHA why is you head so HAHAHAHAHA big?! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Trent: It's not that big is it?!...Guys?

Geoff: uh...

Duncan: uhmm...

Trent: ( sighs )

Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ahw these questions are hilarious!!

Chef: yup.

Chris: The next question is still from doktork and goes to cody the question is....When you marry noah will you be the wife? BWHAAGAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Cody: wait what?!

Noah: Thats just sick.

Cody: Exactly! These eyes are only in search of lovely ladys... ( raises eyebrows up and then lowers them down to all the girls )

Noah: I dont like anyone.. ( reads book )

Chris: hahahaha... ( wipes away tear ) okay okay, the next question is for lindsay from doktork and the question is when did you get you brain pulled out or did you ever have one? Nice! i have been wondering the same thing my friend...

Lindsay: Uhmm... well i had my tonsils removed does that count?

Gwen: your kidding me right?

Chris: No gwen, i don't think she is..

Lindsay: what?

Chris: oh nothing.. heh heh... The next question is from doktork and is or Eziekiel, but im not going to read it because it's just a little to mature for some readers...

Eziekiel: What is it eh?

Chris: I said im not reading it!! now the next question is from TheVampire'sGirl! Hell there Vamp! Anyway the question is for Beth and the questiion is.....Do you like Rock music?

Beth: oh uh.. Not to much...I like Country more......

Lindsay: I thought you liked rock..

Beth: i do like some songs, just not that much.. I like Pop though!!

Chris: right.. well the next question is still from vamp and its for Geoff, The question is.. Why do you Allways wear that cowboy hat?

Geoff: Oh dudette it's an aweosme story! okay so one day my Dad dared me to ride this like huge friggin bull right? and he said if i could stay on at least 9 seconds, he would get me this hat which was like a hundred twenty bucks, so i got on and i ended up breaking like every bone in my arm, but i got this hat so now it's my lucky cowboy hat, plus it makes me look cool..

Chris: yeah okay... so...BORING!!! the next question is from vamp and its for..Duncan!

Duncan: OH good god!!!!!

Chris: HA! Thank you vamp! TORTURE IS MY MIDDLE NAME!!

Chef: i thought it was marcus.

Chris: Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duncan: _Marcus?_

Chris:.... Anyway the question is... Do you sing?

Duncan: uh..well uh yeah...

Courtney: You do!?

Duncan: yeah... i have a garage band in my neighbor hood.

Chris: seirously?

Duncan: yeah..

Geoff: what did you name yourselves dude?

Duncan: None of your buisness.

Geoff: sorry i asked..

Duncan: no, thats the name of the band.. None of your buisness.

Geoff: oh!

Chris: wow..anywho, the next question is from vamp for duncan and the question is.. Did you have a crush on any girl here before Courtney at any point in the game.

Duncan: well, uh...i did have a very very very very very very very very very and i mean VERY small crush on Izzy....

Chris: OH MY GOD! no way! that's hilarious!!!

Duncan: shut up..

Izzy: Owens my boy though! heh heh

Courtney: Izzy?

Duncan: for one day!!

Courtney: when!?

Duncan: The first day..

Courtney: No way..

Duncan: when she hit her chin she was just like.. taking it like a man thats all..

Courtney: well you like ME now right?

Duncan: you know it princess!

Courtney: My name is courtney you pig!!

Chris: beofore there's another fight, lets end this for today contestants!! Goodbye and see ya next time on WHATS THE DEAL WITH...

WeirdsBestFriend: Sorry i cut it a little short but the other questions are for the next chappie!! bye!!


End file.
